Fazbear's Fright
by Bumblebee993
Summary: 3 months after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Lincoln Loud decides to catch some ghost in the horror attraction,but he just found out not just a ghost, it's something else...
1. Prologue

Prologue

3 months ago, it was Night 6, 5:59:49 am. Mike Schmidt Jr.

was keeping an eye on Springtrap's whereabouts via monitor.

"*sigh* I just can't wait to end this night so I can watch 'The Immortal and the Restless'"

He said to himself. Meanwhile, Springtrap was about to go at

from CAM 02 to CAM 15 to kill the nightguard. "Oh no, where did that go?!"

"Close the monitor." The voice said. When Mike closed it, he saw the voice who commanded him

to close the monitor, Springtrap. "You're dead to me and I HATE visitors" the rotten animatronic said.

As Springtrap was about to kill Mike Jr., Mike Jr. just grabbed Springtrap's lower jaw, and pushed Springtrap

Towards the table, revealing half of Purple Guy's remains. Just as Springtrap was about to stand up,

The clock ringed, and Springtrap realized it's 6:00 am. "Dang it" he said

*THUD*

Springtrap fell at the ground "Heh, at least that's over, now to go home and watch TV" Mike Jr. said as he dropped

Springtrap's lower jaw which he ripped it from his head as he headed towards to the

entrance of this office.

"I...STILL...REMAIN." Springtrap said before deactivating


	2. 3 Months later

Chapter 2

3 months later

It was a sunny day (well, there are clouds of course) and it was 3:45 pm

and we can see a white-haired 11 year old boy who's going home from school,

and his name was Lincoln Loud, the only boy of the family with 10 sisters

and he was talking to a African-American 11 year-old boy and his name was Clyde McBride

Lincoln: After this, I'm going to Fazbear's Fright, rumor has it that

the 5 souls of those kids are still there.

Clyde: Wow, How do you know all of those stuff?

Lincoln: Well, I just saw it in the internet. And I founded where that location

was.

Clyde: Where?

Lincoln: It's just near by Super Mall.

Clyde: Wow. Didn't knew that it was nearby here.

Lincoln: Well, Clyde, see ya around.

Clyde: Ok, Lincoln, see ya!

Lincoln: (to the readers) Well, you probably think why i'm going there,

it's because that rumor has it, the souls of 5 lost kids are there. And

I can't wait to see it with my very own eyes!

(As Lincoln enters the house he saw all of his sisters listening to him)

Lori: You think you're going there, well it's off-limits you twerp!

Leni: Like totes, you're just gonna get injured.

Luna: Yeah dude mom and dad will be worried sick to you.

Luan: Yes, and we'll be looking for you everywhere! and i'm not making a joke here too!

Lynn: Don't even think about sneaking out of the house or else i'll beat you up!

Lucy: Even if you're hunting ghost, i'll not go with you.

Lana: That's a bad idea if I were you.

Lola: Yeah, I agree with Lana if you sneak out here, i'm telling mom and dad!

Lisa: There's 74.9% that you'll get lost if you go there.

Luna: You might even die there dude!

Lincoln: Look, I'll ask mom and-

Lori: Pfft... You think they'll say 'yes'? They'll just say 'no'.

Lincoln: Really? you'll see they'll say yes.

(Lincoln goes into his parent's room)

*A FEW MINUTES LATER...*

(Lincoln gets out from his parent's room)

Lori: So? What did they say?

Lincoln: They said YES. Under one condition; I'll NOT die.

Lori: Let's see about that...

(It cuts to Lincoln travelling to Fazbear's Fright)

Lincoln: (to the readers) Well now I have the chance to go to that Attraction, so you'll

expect me to get out of there.


	3. Inside the Attraction

Chapter 3

Meanwhile at the attraction, A yellow-green bunny animatronic sits by the other exit door (aka. CAM 10). Its appearance is a deactivated mode of it but there's a human corpse inside it it also has no lower jaw revealing half of the corpse itself.  
His name was formerly Springtrap, but now His name is Ignited Springtrap. He was still alive when suddenly a noise can be heard

Ignited Springtrap: Ugh... I HATE VISITORS. Well time to kill that intruder...

Lincoln: Huh, this what looks like inside.  
(Suddenly his phone rang and at the phone it reads 'Private Number')  
Lincoln: It might be Lori (He answered the phone)  
Lincoln: Lori I told you, I'm STILL alive...  
Mysterious voice: Hello there, I see you in quite the trouble

Lincoln: Luan don't make any- wait a minute... hey you're not Luan who's this?!  
Mysterious voice: Who I am is not the problem now, the problem is that you're currently in a cat-and-mouse game.  
Lincoln: What?! What do you-  
Mysterious voice: Listen closely, the complex you're currently in is like an anchor to the dead. While it still remains standing, it keeps enraged spirits inside it. You have to destroy the complex

Lincoln: And... How would I do that?  
Mysterious voice: Find and destroy the weakened pipes around the place try using a blunt weapon such as a hammer to break the pipes open.  
The flammable gas will be released, then get back to the entrance of the building and light it up, with a lighter.  
Lincoln: Well that seems to be-  
Mysterious voice: Oh and before I forgot to mention it, you're not alone in there and he doesn't like uh... *clears throat* visitors.  
Lincoln: Who?  
Mysterious voice: Who he is, is not the issue. What he'll do to you if he catches you. If you just happen to run into him, don't run or shine your light at him. Hide AS fast as you can, and either wait for him to pass by or distract him by playing a sound through a camera speaker with your phone

Lincoln: Um.. Wouldn't I kill myself by blowing this place up?! Wha-  
Who is 'he' and how do you know all of this?!  
Mysterious voice: Oh let's just say: I have some,, uh... history with the place.  
Lincoln: What does that-  
(The Mysterious Voice ends the call)  
Lincoln: *sigh* Dang it! (to the readers) Well instead of finding the ghosts in this place, it says that I'll blow this place up. Luckily I have a hammer and a lighter from Lana... so yeah, let's explode this place up and get out of here.  
(As Lincoln's about to find the weakened pipes, Ignited Springtrap spies on him)  
Ignited Springtrap: *laughs* now to kill that intruder... 


	4. Burning The Attraction

Chapter 4

(It cuts to Lincoln, now nearby the office)

Lincoln: Alright, now where are those pipes?

(his phone vibrates)

Lincoln: Ughhhh... It might be that guy again

(he checks his phone just to see it's that guy who called him

and he has a message for Lincoln.)

Lincoln: Yeah, it's him alright

(he clicks the notification in his phone)

Here is what it says in his phone:

Private Number: Since I forgot to mention you

how many pipes that needs to be broken,

it's only 6.

"Thanks for the late info." Lincoln replied at the phone

Lincoln: Alright, now to find those 6 pipes.

(As Lincoln looked at his phone, he saw a yellow green

rabbit animatronic walking in the hallways)

Lincoln: *gasps* Better distract him!

(He clicks on the sound which draw the attention of the robot)

Meanwhile...

*BB SFX*

Ignited Springtrap: AHA! There you are.

Meanwhile...

Lincoln: Phew! That was close!

(As he was walking, he saw the pipe)

Lincoln: Now to break that pipe open.

*Breaks the pipe*

Lincoln: 1 down, 5 to go!

(As Lincoln's walking, he saw the animatronic which the

'Private Number' Guy warned him about)

Lincoln: *gasps* (scared) It's him!

(As Lincoln's about to back up, he bumped a Chica head

which caught the animatronic's attention)

Ignited Springtrap: Wha- found you

Lincoln: *shrieks* Don't kill me!

(As Lincoln ran as fast as he could, Springtrap chases him

you can tell it thanks to his red eyes shining from his back

eventually, he lost him)

Lincoln: *pants* Better be careful. Now time to find those

other pipes.

3 HOURS LATER...

Lincoln: Alright now where is that pipe?

(Suddenly he bumped into something curved because

his flashlight isn't on, so he turned it on)

Lincoln: Nice! A pipe!

*breaks the pipe*

Lincoln: 2 down, 4 to go!

*Springtrap's sinister laugh*

Lincoln: Right after I hide!

(Lincoln tried to hide somewhere and eventually he founded a

hiding spot)

Ignited Springtrap: Come out, come out, wherever you are,

little kid! *laughs*

(As the animatronic passed by, Lincoln got out from his

hiding spot)

Lincoln: Wow, there's nothing there to have some fun,

bor-ring. Now to find those pipes.

ANOTHER 3 HOURS LATER...

(As Lincoln is walking, he saw a pipe)

Lincoln: Ha! a pipe!

*breaks the pipe*

(Lincoln goes to the other room)

Lincoln: That's odd, another pipe. Welp time to break it

*breaks the pipe*

Lincoln: 4 down, 2 to go!

YET ANOTHER 3 HOURS LATER...

Leni: Can you move it along, I'm all out of time cards.

Bumblebee993: Sure.

(It cuts back to Lincoln)

*stomach starves*

Lincoln: Dang it! I'm hungry already? What time is it anyways?

(It's now 5:49 pm)

Lincoln: 5:49 pm?! wow no wonder it's afternoon already.

Welp, time to eat first

LATER...

Lincoln: Ah... I'm stuffed, now to blow this whole place up.

3 MINTUES LATER...

Lincoln: Alright where's that other pipe?

*Bumps into a pipe*

Lincoln: There you are!

*Breaks the pipe*

Lincoln: 5 down, 1 to go!

*footsteps*

Lincoln: Yikes! It's him! (runs)

Ignited Springtrap: Where are you?

Ignited Springtrap: Dang it! he's not here!

(As Springtrap passed by, Lincoln, yet again, comes out of his

hiding spot)

Lincoln: Alright, 1 to go and I'm good.

ANOTHER 3 MINUTES LATER...

Lincoln: Finally, the last pipe, now to break it.

*breaks the pipe*

Lincoln: Alright, now where did I put that lighter?

Ignited Springtrap: Gotcha!

(As Lincoln's about to found the lighter, he can hear running

footsteps)

Lincoln: *shrieks* Better make it quick!

(founds the lighter)

Lincoln: Now to burn this place.

(Just as about Springtrap reaches Lincoln, the lighter

turned on and the flammable gas exploded leaving

both Springtrap and Lincoln flying in the air)

(As Lincoln got up, all the can hear is a beeping sound

and fire's everywhere)

Lincoln:*coughs* I-I better ge-get out of here!

(As Lincoln walks, the fire is spreading everywhere)

Lincoln:*coughs* be-better get out of-

(explosion)

Lincoln: *screams* that was *coughs* close!

(Lincoln managed to found the exit)

Lincoln: Bingo *coughs* just...a...few...steps...le-

(However, Springtrap caught him)

Lincoln: Help! Help!

Ignited Springtrap: Let's die here. together!

(Springtrap chokes Lincoln)

(As the decayed animatronic chokes Lincoln, he lifted

Springtrap's mask, revealing the corpse of purple guy's head)

*Everything goes black*


	5. Aftermath

Chapter 5

Aftermath

Meanwhile In The Loud House...

(6:10 pm)

Lori was bored from using the phone so she decided to watch TV

Lori: Hmmm... Let's see what's on TV.

(Turns on the TV)

On the TV it says:

"BREAKING NEWS! RIGHT NOW WE'RE STANDING AT FAZBEAR'S FRIGHT, WHICH BURNED DOWN TO

THE GROUND, AND A UNKNOWN CHILD WHOSE AGE IS 11 YEARS OLD WAS

FOUNDED AND STILL ALIVE. IF YOU'RE THE PARENTS OR GUARDIAN

OF THIS CHILD PLEASE CONTACT 911. Wait, we're getting updates.

The 11 year old kid's name is Lincoln Loud. If you're his parent or

guardian, please contact 911 immediately!"

Lori: *gasps* LUNA!

Luna:Yeah, dudette?

Lori: CALL 911 NOW!

Luna: Why?

Lori: JUST CALL 911 NOW!

Luna: Ok, dudette, just chill

(Luna then calls 911)

(It cuts back to Fazbear's Fright, now burned down)

(phone vibrates)

(Officer Ushio Okazaki-Johnson answers)

Officer Ushio Okazaki-Johnson: Hello? This is 911. How can we help you?

Luna: Dudette, It's an officer.

Lori: Ok give me the phone

Lori: Hello?

Officer Okazaki-Johnson: yes this is 911. How can we help you?

Lori: Are you at Fazbear's Fright?

Officer Okazaki: Yes. Are you the parent or guardian of Lincoln Loud, hmm?

Lori: Yes, and I'm his guardian.

Officer Okazaki-Johnson: Ok, come here immediately.

Lori: Thank you officer.

Officer Okazaki: Anytime.

(hangs up)

Lori: Alright, Luna you're in charge. Mom and Dad are at a date,

alright?

Luna: Sure.

(Lori then calls Bobby to give her a ride)

Bobby: Hey Babe! How are you?

Lori: No time to talk about how I am, Bobby, I need a ride ASAP!

Bobby: Wha- why do you need a ride?

Lori: Are you watching the news now?

Bobby: Yes babe I'm- *gasps* Is it abot Lil' bro?

Lori: Of course! I need a ride now!

Bobby: Alright, Babe! I'm coming!

Lori: Thank you, Bobby.

*hangs up the phone*

Bobby: Mom!

Maria Santiago: Yes Roberto?

Bobby: Can I borrow your car?

Maria: Sure, Roberto.

Bobby: Thanks mom!

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, where are you going?

Bobby: Nie Nie, It's about my job.

Ronnie Anne: The truth, Roberto!

Bobby: *sighs* It's about Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: What? What happen-

Bobby: There's no time, I need to go there!

Ronnie Anne: I'm coming too!

Bobby: *sighs* Fine, Mom! Can Ronnie Anne come with me?

Maria: Sure, son!

Bobby: Thanks mom! (To Ronnie Anne) Alright let's go.

(It cuts to The Loud House and Lori was outside around 6:29pm)

(Bobby was driving a Red 2018 Honda Civic Type-R 2.0 MT Turbo)

Lori: What took you so long Bobby Boo-Boo-Bear?

Bobby: Well, Ronnie Anne just want to come with me so

she can check if Lincoln's ok.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, if Lame-O's ok.

Lori: Alright, just be patient, ok?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, no problem.

(It cuts back to Fazbear's Fright, which is burned down when

Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne arrived around 6:35 pm)

Lori: Excuse me officer.

Officer Okazaki-Johnson: Yes, ma'am?

Lori: My name is Lori Loud, I'm Lincoln Loud's oldest sister

and guardian, have you seen him?

Officer Okazaki-Johnson: Yes, Ms. Loud, he's at the ambulance, feeling unconscious.

Lori: Thank you Officer.

Officer Okazaki-Johnson: Officer Ushio Okasaki-Johnson. You can

call me Officer Ushio instead.

Lori: Thank you Officer Ushio.

Bobby: But, where IS the ambu-

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, it's over there.

Bobby: Oh, thanks Nie Nie

(Lori, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby searched for the amubulance and eventually

they found it)

Lori: There it is! *rushes to the ambulance*

Bobby: Wiat for me, Babe!

Ronnie Anne: Hey, wait up!

(When they arrived, they saw Lincoln lying down at a bed.

He has some few scars on him, some few burns, and a

broken arm. His hair is no longer snowy white, it was

ashen-white hair thanks to the dust which he's buried)

Lori: Oh my gosh! Lincoln!

Nurse #1: Ma'am, are you Lincoln's parebt or guardian?

Lori: Yes ma'am, I'm his guardian and older sister. Is he ok?

Nurse #2: Of course he's ok. We'll leave you ok?

Lori: Thank you

Nurse #1: If you need anything, we're outside, waiting for you.

(Nurse #1 and Nurse #2 leave the ambulance)

Lori: Oh Lincoln! We're very worried about you!

(But Lincoln didn't reply, because he's unconscious)

Ronnie Anne: I hope Lame-O's alright.

Bobby: Let's just hope, Nie Nie.


	6. A Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 6

A Unexpected Meeting

(Lincoln just woke up in a room where's nothing in it.

He starts to run, and run, until he's tired)

Lincoln: Hello? Anyone there?

Mysterious Voice: Over here.

(Lincoln looks at his back just to see a Golden bear animatronic

floating in the air. His eyes were black and his pupils are white.

He has a black bowtie and top hat)

Lincoln: Who are you? And where are we?

Golden Freddy: My name's Golden Freddy. And right now

we're inside your mind.

Lincoln: Why? Are you here to kill me?

Golden Freddy: No. I'm here just to say...Thank you.

Lincoln: Huh?

Golden Freddy: Because you set us all free.

(Freddy FazBear, Bonnie The Bunny, Chica The Chicken,

Foxy The Pirate Fox, and Marionette appears behind

Golden Freddy with a cake)

Freddy FazBear: Thank you very much kiddo

Bonnie The Bunny: Thanks, bro for setting us free

Chica The Chicken: Now we can be free from this prison

Foxy The Pirate Fox: And Rrrrust in peace

Marionette: It's time for us to leave

Lincoln: What will happen to me?

Golden Freddy: You'll wake up. Before I wake you up,

take this as a present.

(Golden Freddy handed over to Lincoln a yellow stuff bear,

which looks familliar to Golden Freddy except the top hat

and the bowtie are purple.)

Golden Freddy: It will represent as our bond between you and me.

(Lincoln hugs Golden Freddy)

Lincoln: Thank you Golden Freddy

Golden Freddy: You're welcome. Now it's time to wake up

(Golden Freddy snaps his hand in order to wake up Lincoln.

Back at the real world around 6:49 pm, his eyes are opening

slowly Ronnie Anne noticed this quickly)

Ronnie Anne: *gasps* Bobby! Lori! Lincoln's waking up!

Lori: OH MY GOSH, LINCOLN!

(Lori immediately hugs Lincoln)

Lincoln: Huh? Wha-what happened?

Lori: Lincoln, you almost died there! I was so worried about you!

Bobby: Even me lil' bro.

Ronnie Anne: YOU JUST RISKED YOUR DARN LIFE THERE!

Lincoln: Yeah, but at least I survived. I was a little unconscious

when the rescuers founded my body until I just slept.

Lori: I know, but next time, don't just risk your life there ok?

Lincoln: Sure.

Familliar Voice: Lincoln!

(When Lori looked at her back, she saw her mom (Rita) and

dad (Lynn Sr.) very worried)

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, are you ok son?

Lincoln: Yes dad, i'm good I just suffered from some few burns

and scars

Rita: Lincoln, don't ever do this again! You can do it again but

NOT putting your life in danger!

Lincoln: Yes mom.

Lynn Sr.: Lincoln, when we go home, you'll be grounded from

video-games for 1 day, alright?

Lincoln: Yes dad.

Rita: And you'll just do some house-chores so your dad can

un-ground you, ok sweetie?

Lincoln: Sure mom.


	7. Happy Ending

Chapter 7

Happy Ending

(It's been 3 months after the fire happened, and Lincoln on the other hand,

have recovered from his broken bone)

Lynn Sr.: So, someone told you to burn the building down?

Lincoln: Yep, and I even don't know who he is either.

Lynn Sr.: * _In his mind_ * Oh well, better tell the truth. *Breathes in*

Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hmm?

Lynn Sr.: I have to tell you something

Lincoln: What is it then?

Lynn Sr.: Well you see son, umm... the one who told you

to burn down that place was...*clears throat* **me**.

Lincoln: WHAT?!

Lynn Sr.: Yeah, I heard you're going to Fazbear's Fright

well about the "history with the place" was true it started

a long time ago...

* _Flashback_ *

(It cuts to the old Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria (after FNaF 2) where

Lynn Sr. was eating pizza together with his pal, Jeremy Fitzgerald

while watching a stage show)

Lynn Sr.: Man, Jeremy, this is one heck of a place. (eats his pizza)

Jeremy Fitzgerald: Yeah, this is the only best pizzaria in this place

(as Lynn Sr. and Jeremy are watching the show, Toy Bonnie

seems to malfunction.)

Jeremy: Hang on, dude, I'll just check why Toy Bonnie's

malfunctioning.

Lynn Sr.: Alright, Jeremy.

(As Jeremy's about to get near to Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie pounced

on Jeremy)

Jeremy: Gah! Lynn! HELP ME!

(The kids panicked)

Lynn Sr.: *gasps* I'm coming, dude!

(Before Lynn Sr. reached Jeremy, Toy Bonnie bite Jeremy

in the head)

Lynn Sr.: JEREMY! WHY YOU?! *grabs a chair* TAKE THIS!

(Lynn Sr. hitted Toy Bonnie with a chair.)

Toy Bonnie: (malfuntioning voice) You sh-shouldn't hi-hit ssssomeo-one

wi-with a-a ch-chair...

*Lynn Sr. hits Toy Bonnie again until it died*

Lynn Sr.: That's what you get... (To Jeremy) Buddy, are ok?

*Lynn Sr. checked Jeremy's pulse rate and he noticed it's

slowing down*

Lynn Sr.: No no no no! CALL 911 NOW! HURRY!

Jeremy: Lynn...Lynn

Lynn Sr.: No don't leave me bro!

Jeremy: Lynn...I-I have to leave now. And by the way...

remember that jacket I gived to you since 1986?

Lynn Sr.: Yeah?

Jeremy: It's..supposed...to...be...a-a...sweater.

Lynn Sr.: Oh you bastard.

Jeremy: I know *laughs*

(After Jeremy laughed, he died)

Lynn Sr.: Jeremy? Buddy? *tears ran free* NOOOOOOOOOO!

* _End of Flashback_ *

Lynn Sr.: That's why I wanted that thing burned down.

I'm sorry son, if I put your life in danger.

(As Lynn Sr. confessed he saw his son, crying)

Lincoln: (crying) I-I-I can't believe that-that you pu-put

my own l-life (in a angry tone) IN DANGER!?

Lynn Sr.: Son, I know that you risked your life there

but... I'm sorry alright?

Lincoln: *sniffs* (voice breaking) Alright dad, I can accept your sorry

but next time, never risk someone's life in danger, ok?

Lynn Sr.: ( In his 'Mysterious voice' tone) Sure, son

Lincoln: Dad...

Lynn Sr.: *laughs* Sure, son.

(Lynn Sr. hugs Lincoln)

Rita: (In an angry tone) HONEY! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO

RISKED LINCOLN'S LIFE IN THAT BUILDING!?

Lynn Sr. and Lincoln: UH-OH!

THE END!


	8. Epilouge

Chapter 8

Epilogue

(It cuts back **YET** again in Fazbear's Fright, except it's _burned_ down)

Ignited Springtrap: Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it.

It was right where you said it would be. They were all there.

They didn't recognize me at first but then they thought I was you.

And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to.

She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I _should_ be dead.

But I'm _not_. I've been living in shadows.

There is only one thing left for me to do now.

I'm going to come find you.

*slowed down voice* I'm going to come find you.

(Ignited Springtrap appears after his speech)

(Everything turns black)

Ignited Springtrap: But first, I have _some_ unfinished business to finish.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
